lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
The M Machine
The M Machine is a short novella written by Exotoro. Chapters P for Prologue "Alright, what the hell is this?" asked Lara. She glanced at her friend in the beanbag, who could only push her red hair back as she played on her Nintendo Switch. Standing before her was a giant metal block with the letter M emblazoned on the front. Seriously, what the hell was this? It was huge, being a cube of stainless steel. How the hell did it even get in their building? The thing was much bigger than the door that was needed to enter the building, and she could only shake her head slowly as she just kept looking at it. She could see her reflection in the steel, but also the pure black M on the machine. Well, she had assumed it was a machine. It hummed like one, she could certainly feel that against her palm. Lara and her friends had stolen about all the shit in the building, including the permit for it, but she was completely unfamiliar with it. "Yo, Robin, seriously, what the hell is this?" asked Lara. The girl with the red hair, Robin, put down her Nintendo Switch and looked at it. "It's a M Machine," replied Robin. "It has M on the front." "Yeah, but what is it?" asked Lara. "I don't know. Have you asked Barry?" asked Robin, putting up her shoulders slowly. "No, I haven't asked fucking Barry." Lara scowled. Barry was a piece of shit and the only one who spent more time playing video games than Robin and the only one who spent more time jacking off than herself. Those were practically the only two things he could do. Everything else proved he was a fucking waste of space, but they were just a bunch of kids left after everything went dark and they were the only things left. He fucking reeked of his own cum and shit. "Well, I don't know. Marian and Juan haven't gotten back since yesterday and well, poor Will got eaten last week. I try not to think about these fucking things, Lara." Robin growled. "Hey, hey." replied Lara, putting her hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but it's fucking bleak out here and you're yelling at me about some fucking box I don't know how it even got in here and just..." Robin started crying. Lara hugged her close as she continued to sob. "I don't want to go... I don't want to die..." "You're with me, okay? I'm the fiercest fucking bitch here, I'm not going to let them take you." replied Lara. Robin could tell she meant it, and that helped simmer her down a bit. "I'm just so scared..." Robin shivered. Lara moved her face closer to hers, planting a kiss on her cheek. Robin blushed a deep red. Lara would usually try and reserve some distance, but Robin was just holding her tight and close. "R-robin..." Lara said, feeling her unusually close. Robin looked into her eyes intensely and without knowing how they got there, their lips were pressed against each in a deep kiss. Lara was taken aback by the forwardness of it, but it was something she had actually wanted for a long time. As she felt Robin's hands move up her shirt, she could tell something else she wanted for a long time was going to happen too. "Hey, what happened to the electricity?" asked Barry from the stairs. Lara and Robin quickly parted from each other. Piece of shit. Lara had only hoped there would be time later to truly mess around with Robin in the way both of them desired. Right now, they had to deal with this piece of shit. "I dunno, maybe it's a bad socket now. It's not like the tentacle monsters steal fucking electricity or some shit." growled Lara. Robin hugged Lara tight. "I dunno, I tried the rest of the sockets. I think I should probably try the downstairs ones..." Barry replied, taking a step down. Robin rushed over to her Nintendo Switch. "Yeah, I don't think you'll be having much luck either. My charger stopped charging too." Robin replied. The lights were always off in the building, but what gives? Something was off. Something did cut off the power supply. Lara growled. "Great, you must have wasted all of it, you piece of shit!" Lara said, about to throw a punch at Barry if she could find his dumb ass. She stopped before she could even see him. Nah, he wasn't behind it. But that mean someone was going to have to look to find the source of the damage. She wanted to get Barry out there because if she was going to sacrifice anyone on this, it would be the lazy, awful sack of shit that hadn't done anything for anyone since they arrived here. Lara knew that was a bad plan though, because Barry wouldn't know jackshit about where to look and it'd be an absolute suicide mission. She didn't want to send Robin, not when they were close to probably having sex. And well, she wasn't sending out herself. "...I'm sorry, I don't think there's anything we can do." Barry seemed shocked by this. "Wait, for real? We're just stuck like this?" asked Barry. "Well, I can't send you out there, I can't send Robin out there, and I can't send myself. All three are not worth the risk, really." Lara replied. "I'll fucking do it..." Barry replied, walking down the stairs as he went out into the wasteland. Well, no point in stopping him. Lara leaned against the M Machine, her arms laying across the machine's front side, her back against the M. "Well, I suppose we have all the privacy we want, Robin." replied Lara. Robin shook her head. "How can you be thinking of that when Barry's out there on a fucking suicide mission?" asked Robin. She looked actually kind of pissed. Lara stuck out her hands. "Alright, I may have misread the mood. Yes, we need to do something about that, but with no weapons or anything, how are we going to do that?" asked Lara. "I dunno... you can think of something if you actually put your mind to it..." replied Robin. Lara sighed, her back hitting the wall of the M Machine. The machine roared with a new life, Lara moving back as she watched it slowly transform, shifting into new block shapes like Tetris blocks. She held Robin tightly as the two stood back. The machine was shifting and transforming, breaking the ceiling before it suddenly stopped, steam shooting everywhere. Before them was a giant steel mecha, with the cockpit open. "Holy shit." Lara shouted. Robin walked cautiously towards it, Lara joining her. Lara hopped inside the cockpit, taking the front chair as Robin made her way in the back. A bunch of buttons were in front of Lara and Lara knew how to operate precisely none of them. She tapped on a button with a classy looking C printed on it, which closed the cockpit. Well, she was committed to this now. The button layout became more familiar with her now. It was like a QWERTY keyboard, although she could only presume that every single button did something that started with the letter on it. In front of the keyboard was two twin joysticks. Each girl had a holographic screen to view the outside world. Using the right joystick, Lara was able to turn the mecha's head to the left and then to the right, viewing the world through it's "eyes". "This kicks ass." Lara said in disbelief. "Well, we need to get going now." replied Robin, clearly unsure of what was going on. Lara nodded and kicked the left joystick forward, the mecha moving forward. She pressed the F key, which she hoped to GOD was the flight button. She was right, and the mecha began to hover off the ground. Moving the joy stick while holding the F key made it ascend higher, while pressing down on the joystick made it descend kind of clumsily. "Okay, don't lie, this kicks ass!" Lara shouted. "I mean, it does, but I'm unsure what my buttons do..." replied Robin, glancing down. She had a bunch of colored buttons, the whole rainbow plus black, white, and brown. She tapped the red button, with a red laser coming out from the mecha's "eyes". Perhaps somewhat lower, as they were able to see it on their camera. "You must be special moves or something!" replied Lara. She took to the skies to see if she could locate Barry. It didn't take her long... Barry had hardly moved too far and already one of the tentacle monsters had him in it's grip. Lara took another guess as she looked at the tentacle monster from afar, pressing the H key to home onto the monster. This time, she was wrong in her assumption. They plummeted to the ground. "Is... H for Halt?" asked Robin. Probably. Lara pressed the F key and began to take off again. She pressed the L key, hoping to god it was for lock-on. This time she was correct as a reticle appeared on the tentacle monster. Robin eagerly pressed the red key, turning the tentacle monster into goo. Barry howled in pain. His leg was also goo. "Oh... that's kind of unfortunate..." grimaced Lara. "Eek... that's just kind of gross." Robin replied. Barry looked like he was in serious pain so they halted the robot and opened up the cockpit with the C key. They rushed over to him. "The giant mecha was cool and all, but did you really need to melt my fucking leg off?" he screeched at the two of them. "Well, I don't know what else you wanted us to do. Anyway, we're going to go back to the mecha and look for another place to stay. Maybe we can do something about your leg or something later." Lara replied, helping Robin take him inside the mecha, where they laid him flat. They took off with a press of the F key, soaring through the desolate landscape. Thus ends the beginning of this tale. W for Wasteland Flying high above the Earth in a mysterious mecha, Lara originally couldn't have any qualms with the situation. First off, she was actually piloting a goddamn mecha! Second, her co-pilot was someone that was a hot redhead that was interested in her, although they got rudely interrupted by a slob named Barry. Once he entered the puzzle though, things got a lot less interesting. They needed to find a way to do something about his melted leg, and they needed to find a new shelter. Tentacle monsters roamed what remained of the Earth's surface. About those tentacle monsters... they came from inside the Earth's crust. They would grab their prey and drag them into holes, where they were never seen again. These were terrible beasts, featuring five to eight slimy limbs and a gaping, teethy mouth that could bite. They were an awful flesh color. They looked like they came out of hell. How could creatures like these be awakened? What had happened was that the president opened a new law to allow oil drillers to open onto areas that had been previously been preserved. One of the drills hit a rupture line that cracked all the way into the center of the Earth, and a thin passage was created. Beings from a secret hole in the crust began to crawl out of this passage, and it was absolute chaos. Areas were nuked to try and kill them, but this just made them way harder to fight because now not only was the access point bigger, but the creatures could not and would not die. Some died in the explosion, sure, but they were more or less cockroaches in how they could survive. The world toppled and those who were left had to salvage off the world before. Flying miles above Earth in a mysterious mecha, Lara could see the absolute devastation caused by the arrival of the creatures. Buildings were toppled over, cars laid carelessly, the whole world looked like a child's messy room. It was a bit depressing to look at. "It's kind of disappointing that this is all that there is..." Lara spoke quietly. "All of humanity degenerated into this." "Well... maybe there's a haven outside of this. We haven't seen everything..." Robin spoke back with a tinge of hope in her voice. "Can we please do something about my melted leg?" whined Barry. "Jesus fuck, what do you think we're doing, you sack of shit?" asked Lara, groaning. The mecha flew through the air, apparently at the maximum that it could go up to as pressing the F key didn't let it go up any further. "We need to find some kind of civilization that actually had what we're looking for..." Lara descended down a bit, tracing across the old cracked road in her flight pattern. Robin curiously hit the blue button on her key pad, generating a blue energy blade from the mecha's right hand. Pressing it again created another blade, hitting it once more caused the blades to disappear. Robin made a curious, but interested noise as she laid back in her chair. The three were making their way into the canyons, where the mess of the civilization past had been more or less cleared up. Lara could identify a bunch of tentacle monsters roaming past the surface, rolling with their tentacles forward on the dusty ground. As long as they didn't touch the ground, they would probably be fine. "Huh, these canyons actually look pretty beautiful." she said. She watched as the sunset went down, creating a brilliant wash of color across the skies. "Yeah... I never really got to see the sunset much after the tentacle monsters arrived but... this is nice," Robin stated. "I wonder how we're doing on power..." "I dunno, there's nowhere I can tell for a gauge for power. I hope we're not running low..." Lara replied. "Hey, what's that in the distance...?" asked Barry. Lara twitched the right joystick to get a better look, spotting another mecha in a bronze color. What in the damn blazes...? It looked just like their mech, even sporting a giant black M on the front torso. The bronze mecha started to fly towards them, a fist outstretched as it slammed into them, hitting them against the mountain. The two girls jolted forward in their seats, thankfully held back by the seatbelts. "Alright you fucking piece of bronze shit!" Lara shouted, flying forward. "Let's see you take this!" She hoped to god that the "B" key was for "Boost" as she pressed it forward as Robin frantically pressed the blue end red buttons to strike back. The lasers bounced off the bronze mecha, although the swords did stab the bronze mecha's knees. "Hah!" cracked Robin, pressing a green button to put up a shield. "Oh, that's interesting." "I wonder if there's a way to communicate with this piece of shit..." Lara said, glancing at the keys. "C, maybe? No... that's cockpit, I remember." "Try the T Key, maybe?" suggested Robin. "I guess we can't be in a better spot to try it..." Lara hit the T key, opening up a interface with a pink humanoid with tentacle hair. "What in the world...?" "So, you're the one who obtained the Silver Box then... interesting. I wonder how a bunch of filthy humans got into contact with a M Machine." growled the pink humanoid. "What are you even?" asked Robin, just completely caught off guard by the appearance of this stranger. It looked like a woman, but kind of not. The irises were black and it's eyes were red, and it's tentacles were the same pink color as it's skin. It had blue lips. It was definitely feminine, but it wasn't human... "The daughter of a Shoku and a human woman. Me and my sisters were born from the eggs my father laid inside the woman, which laid in her womb for six months." The pink skinned humanoid, the hybrid, replied. "We... don't actually need that much detail.." Robin replied, somewhat squicked out. "I suppose you want to attach a name to me, you humans are so particular about that..." the hybrid grinned awfully. "I suppose this is a Canyon, why not call me that when you're dying out in this barren wasteland after I wreck your M Machine." "Not if we have anything to do about it!" replied Robin, hitting the green button to let down the shield as she held down the red key to charge up a laser, blasting the bronze mecha's arm off. Canyon screamed over the interface as Lara slammed the two mechs together, crashing into the canyon walls. The bronze bent and with another stab from the blue blades, the cockpit ejected as Canyon dropped out, rolling onto the dusty canyon floor. Plugs pulled off from her body as she fell out, and this when they realized that Canyon had been naked this entire time. "I'll come back to beat your shit!" growled Canyon, running off as she left the bronze mecha in the canyon rubble. Lara parked the silver mecha, opening up the cockpit. Canyon was still running, her tail flailing as she took off. Lara glanced at the bronze mecha. "What are you doing, Lara?" asked Robin. "Looking at the machine we just beat the shit out of. Maybe there's some identifying characteristics we could look at..." Lara replied. She took a gander at the machine's dented up pieces. They really did quite a number on this thing. Yet... it probably could have gone a bit longer even with the damage they did. It was getting very dark in the canyon... they should probably H key it here... rest for the night. Using a crushed up tree from the battle, they were able to get a fire going using the silver mecha's flame thrower. Barry rested inside the bronze mecha, groaning in pain as he tried to sleep as Lara and Robin stayed near the fire, kind of not sure what to do at this point. They were extremely lucky so far, but who knew how much longer this could keep up for? "If we meet someone like Canyon again... do you think we'll be able to come out on top again?" asked Lara. "I mean, we have you... so I think we'll be okay." Robin replied. "What do you mean by that?" asked Lara. "I mean... come on. You're always ready to kick someone's ass, you're the only person I know that wouldn't stop until that's done." Robin replied. "I suppose..." replied Lara. Robin leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's rest for the night. We got stuff to do tomorrow." Robin said, heading inside the silver mecha's interior. Lara nodded and followed her inside. N for Naked At the crack of dawn, Lara and Robin awoke. With Barry out of the picture, Lara had great interest in something she saw Canyon do earlier. "So you know how that tentacle chick was like, completely naked and she had a punch of plugs attached to her earlier?" asked Lara. "I noticed she had like, way more smoother movement than us..." "Huh... do you think she had a point in doing that?" asked Robin. "I thought it was just a weird alien thing, because I mean, I guess she's an alien. I dunno if we need to get naked..." Robin blushed. "I mean, I guess it can't hurt to try. I noticed this compartment above my seat..." Lara said, tapping the top tile of the ceiling. A bunch of wires dangled from the ceiling, along with a pamphlet dropping on her chair. "Oh! Huh." Robin glanced over her shoulder as she unfolded the pamphlet. "It's a diagram of... a naked woman standing." The pamphlet showed a diagram of a nude female standing up, with arrows and lines directing to wires and nodes that needed to be attached over the body. Lara pulled one of the wires close to her, looking at the end that resembled a suction cup with a lime green color. The other wires had different colored nodes that would presumably be used to attach over the body. "This is instructions for connecting directly to the mecha. Huh," read over Lara, glancing over it. "I'm looking over it and I think this is supposed to be the most accurate and intimate way to control the M Machine." "Like... wearing a pair of clothes in a very weird and alien way. What puzzles me is that it's clearly a human woman and not a weird hybrid in the illustration." Robin replied. "Yeah... that is weird," Lara replied. "Do... do you want to try it?" "Woah... are you serious?" asked Robin. "...I mean, I would like to see you naked but you really want to try something like this so soon? This might be more advanced techniques. We don't know what most of the buttons on this ship even do. And we aren't really sure about the function about this naked thing." "I mean, it's worth a shot, I feel. If Canyon was using it, then... well, maybe we should use it too. We got lucky." replied Lara. "Well, I don't want you to feel weird if you're going to get naked, so uh, I guess I'll get naked too." Robin said, flustered. Robin had been kind of cold to her after Barry had been sent out, but her cheeks were warm once again. Lara could help but look at her as they both pulled off their filthy tank tops off, snapping their bras off, covering their chests with a single hand as they took off their pants. Lara looked red as she could possibly get, with Robin's face getting close to the shade of her hair. "Jesus, this is really weird feeling." Lara remarked. "Okay, don't look at me when I pull off my panties, you pervert." Robin said, her head glancing in so many different directions in a matter of seconds. Lara threw hers off in a matter of seconds, where as Robin was still trying conceal a lot of her shame in the process, taking about a solid minute to become fully undressed. "There we go," Lara stated, putting her hands on her hips. Robin was still trying to cover herself with her hands, having a hard time trying not to look at Lara. Lara felt a bit weird, almost like her heart was being pulled in a bunch of directions as her body felt a lot lighter, but there wasn't really any turning back. She glanced back at the pamphlet. "Alright, the green nodes need to go on the nipples." Lara pointed out. "Wow, you're just... going for it, huh?" Robin asked as she watched Lara attach the nodes on. "They just... clasp on. That's pretty strong, honestly, I can't really get it off with a modicum of force, but I feel like they could snap off I wanted to." Lara remarked. Robin put the green nodes on as quick as she could, still trying to cover herself out of innate shame. "Yeah, I get what you mean." Robin replied, pulling on the wires lightly. "Okays, so two red nodes need to attach to the shoulders..." Lara instructed, putting the two red nodes on her set of shoulders. She stretched out her arms, the mecha following her input, destroying some of the canyon wall. "Oh wow, whoops." "It's fine..." Robin replied as she put on the red nodes slowly, having to contort her left arm as her right arm was was still covering herself. "What's next?" "Okay, two blue nodes need to be put on the thighs." replied Lara. "No, really." grunted Robin. Lara shook her head as she grabbed the two blue node wires and attached them between her legs. "Yeah, you really gotta do it. I guess this controls the legs of the mecha?" Lara replied. Robin took a deep long sigh as she quick attached the blue nodes, shivering at the cold metal clasped onto her legs. "Hey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to..." "No... I do. I just... fuck, this is the first time I've been naked with someone outside of my family, I guess." Robin said, covering herself again. "Yeah, I get that..." Lara replied. She glanced at the pamphlet and the last three wires. "Alright, so last three wires. The purple ones attach to the head... kind of like this, I guess..." she demonstrated using the purple node wires. "You look like the damn devil." Robin replied. "Well, I do want to sin..." Lara smirked. Robin blushed a bit more. "The yellow one goes at the end of the spine or well... just above the ass crack." "Fuck, that's a tail too. God, we look kind of stupid, but whatever, I guess it'll be worth it..." Robin said, attaching the purple nodes to her forehead. She shivered as she attached the last wire. "Well, let's give this a test drive." Lara nodded, standing up as the mecha copied her moves. She noticed something kind of weird about piloting the mecha now, and that was when she closed her eyes, she got glimpses of seeing out the robot's eyes, just like they did through the holographic screens from earlier. "Yo... you seeing this?" asked Lara. Robin nodded. "Yeah... you really don't get much of a break in those mode, huh? I wonder what is happening considering I'm plugged up but none of my motions are being carried out." replied Robin. Lara clenched her fists as she put them to her side, blasting off into the early morning sky, going miles up in the air as the sun was beginning to rise. "Woah, this feels like... really fluid, like 1 to 1..." "Heh. I wonder how you're supposed to do any of the inputs though?" asked Robin. Lara took a moment to think about it, before curiously thinking about the H key... immediately falling into a free fall. Lara and Robin could both feel it, and the M Machine braced itself for impact, leaving a small set of foot-shaped craters. "I... just thought about the keys on the keyboard. I can still see it, so maybe if I think about each key on the keyboard in my head, it'll input that just the same?" Lara theorized. "I'm going to think about the G key." It took her a second to think about it, but suddenly the robot began to feel weightless and so did Lara and Robin. "G is for Gravity, then?" asked Robin. "We really need to write all these down as we go." "I guess so..." Lara replied. "Well, I think I've got the basics..." "Hang on, I still don't know what I can do. I'm going to think about red." Robin shot back. She focused her mind on it, with her eyes closing as she thought about the color. Suddenly, she was moving very fast as she hit the ground. "Those lasers moved weirdly..." Lara remarked. "I felt like I was the lasers, hitting the ground like that. I wonder... if I control the weapons when I close my eyes?" Robin theorized. "Huh... we're going to need some further testing, but we've made a bunch of ruckus already... and I sure as shit don't want to let Barry see us naked." "Hah, yeah." Lara replied, unplugging herself. She picked up her clothes as Robin followed suit, and the two looked at each other for a moment. Both pushed themselves forward by some unseen momentum, kissing on the lips. Lara's tongue couldn't help itself from trying to go inside Robin's, and for a moment, it was welcome, but Robin pulled away. "Well... that was... unique," Robin remarked on the whole thing. Lara just wanted her more and more badly, but Robin seemed uncertain of where she stood with her. "Hah... I mean, I liked that kiss, but I just... really don't want to be seen naked by Barry, you know?" "I got you." replied Lara. As she pushed her tank top over her head, she couldn't help but wonder where this journey would go next. C for City With Barry struggling to get back inside the mecha, Lara knew the situation was getting a lot more dire for him. While the melted leg had an entirely cauterized wound from the laser which had let him survive for as long as he did, the pain was obviously still excruciating, especially with his body needing to lay down and being shuffled everywhere as it did during the travels so far. Lara felt that she and Robin were finally getting back to that moment back in their old shelter, but she knew if she let Barry die, she'd be in a world of hell from Robin. She could really only hope that one fragment of society was still around and had formed into some kind of makeshift society for them to visit and maybe do something about Barry's leg. Flying above the wasteland again, Lara couldn't help but feel she was a lot more restricted than before now that she wasn't plugged up. As soon as they could leave Barry somewhere, she intended to fight off the tentacle monster threat with Robin at her side. She wanted that more than anything else at this point, and it's all she could think about when she was scanning over the landscape. Glancing down, she saw something in the distance: standing buildings. A lot of them had been torn down during the tentacle monsters ravaging civilization over the years, but standing buildings were a good sign. A better sign: very obvious people waving to them as they got closer. She pressed the H Key and landed down near the city entrance. Now, what were they going to do about the mecha? They obviously couldn't just leave it here... someone could steal it. "Well, P isn't for Parking." Lara remarked. "I hope to god it's for Protect." Lara pressed the P Key and glanced around as nothing seemed to happen. She pressed the C Key and Lara, Robin, and Barry stumbled out onto the dusty floor, as the mecha was surronded in pink energy. As soon as the last bit of their weight got out, the mecha compressed back into the big stainless steel cube that they had found it in. Lara pressed the pink energy, with the forcefield seeming to recognize her fingerprints as it decompressed out. "Huh, so I guess it is some kind of protection." Robin remarked. "I wonder if us hooking up to the machine allowed it to recognize us like that?" as Lara got out after re-pressing the P key. Lara could only shrug and nod. "I mean, that seems likely. We still have no idea what this M Machine even is. I have the feeling there are no simple answers." Lara replied. ---- TBA Trivia *This story was written when Exotoro was just really bored, having no real plot outline to follow. *All the inputs for the M Machine so far as follows: **F for Flight **H for Halt **L for Lock-On **C for Cock-Pit **B for Boost **T for Talk **G for Gravity **P for Protect **Red for Raspberry Ray **Blue for Blueberry Blade **Green for Glade Guard **Clench Fists for Flight (When wired in) **Close Eyes to View Through Mecha (When wired in) Category:Short Stories Category:Novellas